The Silver Wolf
by BrokenWingsAndStillFlying
Summary: Luna is a strange girl with a past, with her vampire friend Alice and her three wizards friends she teams up with the Winchester boys to help Heaven beat Hell. (Sam x OC Dean x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Luna rested her head on Alex's lap from where she was sitting on the floor of the very cramped car, suddenly the car began to splutter causing Alice to curse as she pulled off to the side of the road next to an old house. Hitting the wheel in frustration Alice stepped out of the car and walked over to the hood, pulling it up she gave a shout of alarm making Luna perk her ears. "Everyone out now!" Alice shouted making all of the girls and wolf leap out of the car. Luna sprinted away from the car just as it exploded sending them all flying a few feet forward.

"Fuck!" Alice cursed rising to her feet as she glared at the now on fire car, "What in hells name was that!" a gruff old voice made all the girls turn to see three men who were looking at the car like it was crazy. Luna let out a low woof as she trotted to Alice's side and watched the men warily, Luna easily reached Alice's stomach making her much larger than an ordinary wolf. "Whoa," one of them said as they all took a step back from Luna, "Oh Luna won't hurt you as long as you don't mean any harm, she's a real sweetheart once you get to know her," Alice said with a soft smile.

"Um yeah so what happened to your car?" one of the men asked causing Luna to look at him curiously, "Oh you know you pick up a lot of enemies being a hunter," Alice stated with a polite smile. "Your hunters?" the shorter man asked sounding surprised, "Yeah what you think just cause were girls that we can't hunt?" Crystal snapped out with a wicked smile, "Crystal," Alice hissed a warning. Crystal merely roll her eyes, "No of course not, we're just surprised, I'm Sam and this is Dean and Bobby," Sam introduced themselves.

Sam was about 6'4 with shaggy dark brown hair and bright green eyes that shone with kindness, he was thickly muscled but not so that he looked like a body builder. Dean was about 6'1 with green eyes and dirty blonde hair, he was built too. Bobby was at 6'0 most likely with a belly and a scraggy beard but he had an aura that you just had to be intimidated by him. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice, this is Crystal, Alex, Serenity and you've already met Luna," Alice said nodding to each member of our little misfit group.

"Well you girls come inside while we figure out what to do about your car problem," Bobby muttered before leading us into the house, trotting close to Alice Luna made sure to avoid any types of silver discreetly enough that the other hunters wouldn't notice; Luna didn't think they would take to kindly to letting three witches, a vampire and a wolf shifter into their home. Crystal, Alex, Alice and Serenity sat down on the couch while Luna laid down by their feet, her easily being the length of the couch itself.

"So how did you get a wolf so big and so tame?" Dean asked making Luna growl at him, he jumped away from her as she tossed her head and glared at him. "She doesn't like it when people refer to her as tame, she's a companion really, we rescued her from being beaten to death by a couple of punks," Alex spoke up. "Alice found her so she's really protective over her," Crystal added with a slight smile, Luna flicked an ear as a pained look entered her gaze before she shifted so that her face was pressed against Alice's legs to hide her large sad eyes.

"Wow that must have been hard, how does she react to the supernatural?" Sam asked sounding sympathetic towards Luna being beaten, "Oh it's been way easier to hunt down different supernatural, she senses them all the time, really she takes care of us more than we take care of her," Serenity said with a soft smile as she reached forward to give Luna a scratch behind her ear. Luna flicked an ear as she immediately lifted up her head and jerked it towards the front door with wide eyes, "What's wrong Lune?" Alice asked immediately standing up as soon as Luna did.

A low hum sounded from outside the front door, Luna growled low in her throat as she crouched down and stalked towards the front door. Quickly Luna barked out an alarm before leaping towards the kitchen as the front door blasted through with an explosion, three man in lab coats stalked into the room and stalked over to Alice. "Where is Subject 279?" the lab coat questioned Alice as he glared at her as Alice smirked, "Behind you," she snapped just as Luna growled lowly and leaped at the lab coats with anger blazing in her eyes.

They turned and screamed as they attempted to get away from her jaws, she gripped the ones head that was glaring at Alice and ripped it off before turning to face the other two. One pulled out a strange looking gun that made her eyes widen as she took a couple steps backwards, Alice hissed and stepped between Luna and the lab coat before leaping forward and snapping both of their necks. "What the fuck?!" Dean shouted as he looked at the dead three lab coats, Alice turned and sighed, "Crystal, Alex, Serenity, get rid of the bodies, remember to burn them, I will explain," Alice said softly. Alex, Serenity and Crystal nodded before grabbing the bodies and dragging them out the door.

"I'm a vampire," Alice spoke making all three hunters jump up, Luna growled at them and stood protectively in front of Alice, "Do not worry, I do drink from humans but I do not kill them, I have learned that our spit can heal a bite in over 5 seconds so the human wakes up a bit dizzy but that is all," Alice explained causing Sam to relax. Bobby and Dean were still wary but they sat down next to Sam when Alice sat down with Luna positioned in front of her. "We really did rescue Luna from being beaten but not by punks, but by lab coats who were experimenting on her," Alice explained.

"Luna is a human as well as wolf, a new supernatural had come out called shifters, not skin shifters but animal shifters, they could shift and control the animal but their animal instincts were on all the time and they were deathly allergic to silver, they took Luna as a wolf shifter when she was still in the womb and added more wolf DNA you could say, they wanted to make her wolf the strongest so they could use her," Alice said clenching her fists in anger. Luna settled her head down on Alice's lap, looking for comfort.

"They made her a large wolf obviously but they wanted more, they experimented more and more using electroshock to try and make her the perfect soldier and kill without thought, they thought it worked until she turned on them, they were punishing her when I found her, now because her wolf is very large and strong her human form is weak and small," Alice explained leaving the three hunters in stunned silence. "I want to see her human form," Dean muttered, Luna turned to Alice who smiled and nodded.

Luna turned and trotted upstairs, shifting into her human form was very painful as well as shifting into her wolf. Flexing her hand she spotted a large plaid t-shirt and slipped it over her tiny frame, walking silently downstairs she stood nervously at the door of the living room. Alice gave her an encouraging nod making Luna swallow before she stepped into the room and quickly sat down next to Alice. "Since Luna is so small in her human form she stayed in her wolf form almost her entire life so she does not have very good communication skills," Alice explained petting Luna's head to sooth her.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" Luna heard Dean question Sam causing her to flush as she turned and hid her face in Alice's arm as Crystal, Alex and Serenity walked back into the room and sat down around Luna to make her feel safer in the living room. "When she transforms her clothes rip so she must have just grabbed a random shirt, most likely the biggest one to cover up as much as she could," Serenity explained pinching Luna's cheek making her scowl at her. "Well I guess you'll be needing a place to stay for a while?" Bobby asked making Luna perk up.

"I don't know, we don't want to be a burden," Alice murmured making Luna tug on her hair, Alice leaned down as Luna whispered, "Please," before giving her puppy dog eyes. "Well I guess so, Luna wants too, we haven't really ever stayed in one place for more than a day or two," Alice explained with a shrug of her shoulders. "Here Luna I managed to grab some of your clothes from the car," Crystal said as she handed Luna a change of clothing. Luna raced upstairs in excitement and changed in the pants while pulling on the bra before racing back downstairs and giving Crystal the shirt back.

Alice chuckled as Luna blushed and quickly curled into a ball beside Alice and rested her head on her lap, "Well welcome to your new home," Bobby said with a nod towards the girls before heading off to read leaving the girls to grin excitedly at one another.


	2. Characters

Luna Juniper Wolf  
Hair color - Pale Blond  
Hair length - Pixie Cut  
Hair style - Straight  
Height - 5'  
Eye Color - Bright Blue  
Tattoos - Blue flowers tattooed onto lips  
Piercings - Two piercings on each side of nose, tongue piercing  
Parents - Unknown  
Siblings - Unknown  
Hobbies - Staying in her wolf, reading  
Extras - Luna can shift into a beautiful silver wolf that is about 4 feet tall.

Alice Black Remington  
Hair color - Black  
Hair length - Below Boobs  
Hair style - Curly  
Height - 5'11  
Eye color - Bright yellow  
Tattoos - None  
Piercings - None  
Parents - Dead  
Siblings - Dead  
Hobbies - Reading, running  
Extras - Alice is a vampire but she only drinks from willing humans and does not kill them or if she can't she drinks from cattle

Crystal Grace Winter  
Hair length - Below boobs  
Hair color - Blonde  
Hair style - Wavy  
Height - 5'6  
Eye color - Ice blue  
Tattoos - None  
Piercings - None  
Parents - Dead  
Siblings - Dead  
Hobbies - Reading, playing pranks  
Extra - Crystal is a good witch

Alexia Hope Native  
Hair color - brown  
Hair length - Middle back  
Hair style - straight  
Height - 5'10  
Eye color - Dark brown  
Tattoos - None  
Piercings - None  
Parents - Dead  
Siblings - Dead  
Hobbies - Running, playing pranks  
Extra - Alex is a good witch

Serenity Summer Faith  
Hair color - red  
Hair length - hips  
Hair style - wavy  
Height - 5'8  
Eye color - Dark brown  
Tattoos - None  
Piercings - None  
Parents - Dead  
Siblings - Dead  
Hobbies - Sharpening knives  
Extra - Ren is a good witch


	3. Chapter 2

Luna padded silently down to the kitchen, it was late and all her pack mates were asleep in their bed and safe. Humming softly under her breath she slipped into the kitchen silently as she attempted to reach up and grab a glass so that she could get some milk. "Here let me help," Sam's deep voice caused Luna to jump before nodding shyly and taking a step backwards. Sam reached up and grabbed a glass before handing it to Luna with a smile. She smiled shyly back at him before grabbing some milk and pouring it into the glass before quickly scurrying upstairs accidently leaving the milk out.

Sam smiled and shook his head before grabbing the milk and putting it away in the fridge, Luna watched from the top of the stairs unnoticed, his actions earning him a spot in Luna's heart before she turned and walked back to her room that she shared with the others. Since they were so close to one another Crystal, Alex and Serenity shared a bed as did Luna and Alex strengthening their bond with one another. Alice woke up to find all the others were still asleep, slipping out of bed she silently walked downstairs to find two hunters in the kitchen with Sam missing.

"Morning," she said with a soft smile, "Morning, hey what's up with the flowers on Luna's lips?" Dean asked turning to face Alice, "Oh she got it when we rescued her, the lab coats hated flowers or when she talked so she got it I guess to feel as if she really rebelled against them, the two piercings on her upper nose are against the lab coats too," Alice said causing Dean to chuckle as he turned back and sipped his coffee. "So where's Sam?" Alice asked sliding into a chair as she grabbed cup of coffee and put a few drops of blood into it before giving it a taste.

"Out getting breakfast, why?" Dean asked making Alice chuckle, "I think Luna's taken him as her pack mate," she said causing Dean to pull a confused face. "Pack mate?" he asked her, "Wolves live in packs with their pack mates, Luna took me in as her pack mate the moment I saved her, it took her a bit while longer before she took in Crystal, Alex and Serenity as her pack mates," Alice explained. "Pack mates are another word for friend for Luna, and since Sam already accepted it," Alice began but Dean interrupted her, "Accepted it, when did he accept it?" Dean asked.

"When she stole his shirt and he didn't take it back, if she sees you as a pack mate she will do two of three things towards you, make you something, steal something of yours that has your scent on it, or she will ask to give you a nickname, if she does all three things than she sees you as a potential mate," Alice said with a shrug. "Mate?!" Dean exclaimed, "Yes, remember she was raised like a wolf, wolf shifters only take one mate in their lifetime, if the mate rejects them or dies than they usually stay away from getting another mate," Alice explained once more.

"So when Sammy didn't take back his shirt he was being accepted into the pack?" Dean asked making Alice nod, "Yes, mostly so she can get her scent on the shirt before giving it back to Sam, claiming him as a pack member," Alice said with a soft smile. "Whoa so Sammy's getting claimed," Dean laughed obviously having a perverted mind, Alice rolled her eyes and ignored his perverted jokes. Sam walked in and frowned at Dean's laughter as he carried in burgers making Alice groan, "Luna's going to go crazy," she mumbled just as they heard a stomping of tiny feet come down the stairs.

Luna appeared as fast as a rabbit and snatched the food from Sam's hands leaving him gaping as she pulled out a burger that was made to her satisfaction before snatching three more for the others, she set down the bag next to Alice before sprinting back upstairs to wake up the three witches and feed them. Alice heard a gasp before Luna sprinted back down and snatched a burger and quickly shoved it into Sam's hands before sprinting back upstairs most likely with a blush on her face.

"Welcome to the pack," Alice said with a smile as she picked out a burger before handing the bag to Dean, "What?" Sam asked looking completely confused. "Dean you explain," Alice said with a wave of her hands as she dropped a few drops of blood on the meat before taking a gigantic bite with a groan. "Luna's claimed you," Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows making Alice flick him on his forehead, "When you didn't take your shirt back from Luna she practically took you into the pack," Alice explained.

Luna trotted downstairs wearing a different shirt and chewing on her hamburger as she handed Sam's shirt back to him, she stared at him as he took back the shirt. "You need to put it on," Alice explained with a chuckle, "In front of everyone?" Sam asked looking like he wanted to hide in a corner, "Well unless you got a dick tattooed on you, you'll be fine," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. Sam held the burger in his mouth as he whipped off his shirt and pulled on the one Luna gave him as fast as lightning.

Luna nodded before turning and sitting next to Alice, "You now have Luna's scent on you, this reduces the chances of you being attacked by werewolves or wolves in general," Alice explained. "How?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Dean, "With her scent on you she's basically stating that if you get hurt the supernatural that hurt you will have to deal with her and she is very protective," Alice said with a smile. Alice turned to see Luna staring at Bobby who looked very uncomfortable until Luna reached over and snatched away Bobby's had before putting it on.

Bobby gaped at her with a huff, "Why'd she have to take my hat," he grumbled before stalking out of the kitchen leaving three very amused hunters and one confused Luna.


	4. Chapter 3

After a couple hours of wearing Bobby's hat Luna trotted over to him and plonked it back on his head before trotting back upstairs, "What's she doing now?" she heard Dean ask as she disappeared upstairs. Luna shifted into her wolf before grabbing one of Dean's shirt and rubbing her scent all over it, grabbing it she tossed it on her back before trotting downstairs and bumping Dean with her head. "Put on the shirt," Alice said with a chuckle as Dean huffed before whipping off his shirt and pulling on the one that Luna had on her back.

"Dean look I found a job for us," Sam said as he showed a laptop of a vampire attack with a witness who swears up and down it was a vampire. "Well you girls want to come?" Dean asked making Luna perk up and give Alice's shirt a tug, "Nah we'll stay here and help Bobby," Crystal said with Serenity and Alex nodding. "Well Luna wants to go so I'll go with her," Alice said making Luna perk up and let out a happy wag of her tail as she trotted outside to the Impala while Alice packed up their bags.

She leapt into the front seat making Sam stare at her incredulously, Alice chuckled as Sam moved to the backseat, when he did so Luna leaped out and leaped into the backseat where she curled up into a ball, her back pressed against Sam's legs. Alice grinned as she moved to the front seat making Dean raise an eyebrow, "What are you grinning at?" he whispered as Sam leaned his head back and fell asleep. "Look Luna's already staking her claim on him," Alice murmured discreetly nodding to where Luna shifted so that her body was on the back seat and her head was on Sam's lap.

Dean chuckled as Sam unconsciously moved in his sleep so that his slender fingers were threaded through Luna's fur. When they finally reached to Pennsylvania Dean shot a smirk towards Alice before shouting out, "Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" making Luna yelp and leap to her paws unconsciously stepping directly onto Sam's crotch making him shout in pain and jerked his head forward as he shoved Luna's paw off his crotch making her bark as she fell sideways on him. "Damn it Dean!" Sam snapped as Luna growled at Dean making him chuckle.

Luna shook out her fur as she followed Sam, Dean and Alice into the town center, all three of them dressed sharply and looked completely professional until Dean broke it and speed walked over to the giant pretzels. Dean handed one to Sam and Alice who handed hers to Luna, Luna gulped it down and licked her lips. She noticed how many people were avoiding them, suddenly a childish squeal reached her ears as a young child most likely 4 sprinted over to her, she rested on her belly as the child began to climb all over her.

The mother hurried over nervously, "Oh don't worry she loves children," Alice said softly as the child yanked on her ear a tad bit too hard, Luna yelped making the child immediately release her ear. "Sorry doggy," the four year old said before patting her snout before toddling back to the mother who scooped up her child and smiled gratefully at Luna before leaving them. "Looks like that's our man," Dean said before leading them over to the Sheriff to which Luna followed after them right beside Sam.

As they walked over to the morgue Sheriff asked for Luna to remain outside to which she did, while she sat outside many people came over to pet her. One man walked over with a collar and leash and began to fasten in while talking about taking her home making her growl as she yanked her head out of the way so the man missed while putting the collar on her. "Excuse me but I believe that wolf is not yours," a girl snapped while walking over, "Yes she is, come on Snow," he said calling Luna making her snort as she looked away from the man in contempt.

"Luna!" Luna heard Sam call making her perk up as she trotted over to the tall man and rubbed herself against his leg in greeting making him chuckle as he rubbed her head and glared at the man who had tried to put a leash on her. The man paled before turning and disappearing into the crowd, "Thanks for stopping him," Sam said gratefully to the woman, "OH no problem," she murmured before checking Sam out very indiscreetly. Luna grumbled and glowered at the woman making her widen her eyes, "Sorry she's very protective," Sam said but the woman merely nodded before quickly leaving.

Luna snorted before quickly leaving to the motel to where she shifted and changed into her human form before hurrying back to meet up with Sam, Dean and Alice. When she found them Dean and Alice were laughing as Sam told the story. The click clack of Luna's heels made them go quiet as they turned to face her, her lips had on red lipstick to hide the tattoos on them and she had taken out her piercings and covered the tiny holes with makeup. She was wearing a white button down shirt and a black jacket over it along with a knee length work skirt and a pair of black peep toe high heels.

Luna put on some eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop, Sam's own eyes widened as Luna walked past them and towards the bar with Alice walking beside her. "Nice job, you got his attention," Alice whispered in Luna's ear as they boys quickly hurried after them after they shook of their shock. Luna gave Alice a grin of mischievousness before she walked into the bar and walked over to the brunette who was flirting with Sam. "We're looking for an Ed Brewer," Alice spoke up, "What do you want with him?" a blonde asked walking over "We just want to ask him a few questions," Sam said with a polite smile before the blonde finally pointed him out to us and we were on our way.


	5. Chapter 4

After they killed the skin shifter they decided to head back to Bobby's house so that they could talk about the case with Alex, Crystal and Serenity. "So he characterized characters from his favorite movie?" Crystal said in shock while Alice nodded chuckling. A sudden flap of wings caused Luna's ears to flatten as she looked towards the angel known as Castiel who was watching her with wide eyes, "What is she doing here?" he snapped pointing a figure at Luna to which made her cower.

"She is on our side as well as the lot," Dean said standing up, "Do you even know who she is?" Castiel snapped as Luna shifted, grabbing a nearby robe and wrapping it around her naked frame. "No they do not know of my past," Luna spoke softly lifting her bowed head to make eye contact with Castiel, "And I do not plan on telling them," she added making Alice narrow her eyes at her. "What do you mean you don't plan on telling us?" Dean snapped making Luna hug herself, "You know a lot about bloody pasts Dean so I suggest you shut your trap," Luna snapped back making Dean swallow.

Luna sighed, "Look we all have our secrets, our pasts that we like better to keep hidden, I wish to do the same with mine," she spoke softly making everyone nod to themselves. "Alright well I am here to check up on you, make sure your not getting into trouble," Castiel shooting Dean and Luna a pointed look, "So you already knew I was here?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at Castiel's nod. "Hey Lune I got a quest," Crystal said walking in as Castiel fluttered away with a whoosh of feathers.

"Nice, what is it?" Luna asked to which Crystal explained and the four were off, Alice and Dean sat in the front while Luna and Sam sat in the back, Luna remained in her human form for the case to which surprised the brothers but they soon got over it. "Sam," Luna heard the girl say causing her to growl lowly as she noticed the look in the girls as she spotted how close Luna and Sam were standing. 'She should not look jealous,' Luna growled causing the demons eyes to widen as she spotted Luna.

"What the hell!" she snapped quickly backing up as Luna glared at her, "What Ruby, scared of Luna?" Dean asked with a slight smirk as he crossed his arms making his muscles bulge and Alice to roll her eyes. "Yes. In fact she scares me more than the angels," Ruby snapped making Sam look at Luna confused who sighed, "Please Ruby I've changed from my past," she murmured softly shifting her weight. "Right, well just wanted to tell Sam about a case, demons really want a girl who escaped a Psych ward for seeing angels," Ruby muttered still staying away from me and watching me warily.

"You want us to hunt down a missing girl?" Dean asked, "Let's do it," Luna murmured making Dean turn towards her, "What your going to trust her?" Dean exclaimed. "Personally no but how are we going to win this if we don't have a little help on the other side," Luna said with a shrug. "Alright lets go hunt down the crazy lady," Dean said throwing his hands into the air before he turned and stalked out of the bar with the three of us following after him, Alice shot me a confused look to which I ignored.

When we found Anna we found out that she wasn't all that crazy, after Pamela helped her she remembered. Soon enough the angels threatened to take Dean back to hell which made me growl low him my throat, "Let them try," I snarled the hairs on the back of my neck prickling making Alice grin. "Told ya she's protective," Alice murmured, "Like a hell-hound," a black man said walking into the barn followed by Castiel. "Ah Uriel such a pleasure," Luna said with a soft smile making Uriel scowl.

"The feeling is not mutual hell-hound," he spat like it was a curse making Luna growl and glare at him, "I am no hell-hound," she snapped clenching her fists, "Oh no you aren't are you Lux?" Alastair questioned walking into the barn, his two guards dragging Ruby behind them. Luna began to feel a sense of unease as the forces of heaven and hell focused on her, completely forgetting about Anna. "It is Luna, Alastair," she snarled turning to face the man that she despised with every sense of her being.

"Have you told them, about your time in hell, Lucifer's pet?" Alastair snapped with a wicked grin making Luna grimace, "No and I planned not to," Luna spoke softly before crouching down and allowing the change to wash over her. Over the past couple of months she had been practicing on shifting back and forth faster since it was obvious she was going to be in her human form about the same as her wolf. "AH so I get to fight Lucifer's famous silver wolf," Alastair said with a smirk, "I am not Lucifer's!" Luna's wolfs voice roared through the mind of everyone around them.

"Ooo you've gotten more rebellious since you've escaped hell, Lucifer desperately misses his whore," Alastair said with a wicked smirk causing Luna to growl, her growl of anger sounding like roaring thunder. She leaped forward towards Alastair wickedly grinning in her wolf form which made her seem a lot scarier as fear flashed through Alastairs eyes. He smacked his arm against Luna's side causing her to smash into the side of the barn, she leaped to her paws and jumped towards Alastair as she latched her jaws onto his leg.

Her jaws clenching until a sickeningly sounding crunch echoed throughout the room, Alastair shouted in pain, "Ah I see you still love to break bones as you used to in Hell!" he shouted laughing through the pain. Luna tossed Alastair at the plank and leaped forward to smash him against it repeatedly with her paws clawing his chest to ribbons. She gripped the top of his head in her teeth and was about to rip it off, "Luna stop!" Castiel's voice echoed throughout the room as she turned to see one of the demons going after Sam.

Her eyes flashed red as Alice and Dean saw causing their own eyes to widen as she ripped of his head anyway before sprinting towards the demon who screamed as he saw her running towards him. Luna leaped and ripped off the demons head before leaping off to see Uriel glaring at her, she watching him with big blue eyes as she trotted back to the three and shifted in front of the three hunters and glared at the angels. "Take one step forward towards them and I will rip out your hearts, oh and give Anna back her grace, I can smell it on you," Luna barked into the angels mind making Uriel scowl.

He ripped off the necklace and tossed it at Anna making Dean whistle, "What a little wolf like her made you obey?" Dean questioned while laughing, "She could easily tear us to pieces, she has already practiced enough on other souls, why don't you tell them about your past in hell," Uriel said with a smirk before he and Castiel disappeared. Luna turned to face the three with a sigh as she grabbed the extra robe they carry as she trotted around and shifted and covered up before walking out with a sigh knowing that she had a huge explanation to give.


	6. Chapter 5

"Lucifer started the werewolf virus as you guys know, but he wanted more, a being who could shift into a wolf and turn back human without the rabid side affects, so he created me. He began as a young girl, hammering it into my mind about the horridness of the angels and the upside world. He named me Lux for the color of my hair, I followed him around Hell, completely dependent on him unless he was away at meetings and then I went out to explore on my own where I met a servant of his," Luna said with a fond smile.

"She had pitch black hair and pale yellow eyes and was quite a bit taller than me, she told me stories of the upside world; she spoke of the sky saying how the color matched my one blue eye. Down in hell I had one red eye and one blue eye due to me never seeing the sky, Lucifer drilled it into my head about how the humans deserved all the torture they received. Then one day I saw a man who spat in Alastair's face and told him to stick it where the sun shines," Luna said with a slight smile towards Dean.

"I began to think about, what if Lucifer's wrong and began to doubt him to which he took notice, he took me to 'therapy' where he strapped me down to a table and shocked me whenever he asked me a question and I did not answer it the way he wanted. This went along for many years until both of my eyes turned red, I followed Lucifer around and killed whoever he told me to, I had turned into a mindless monster, I had truly become The Silver Wolf," Luna murmured with sad eyes remembering those ears where she killed without mercy.

"That was until I had stumbled upon the servant again, I was about to kill her, for a mere mistake as crossing my path, she said these words that are still imprinted on my brain, in fact they are the words that convinced me to crawl out of hell, she said, 'I miss your blue eye, it was the only sky I had seen in a long time.' Those words shocked me to the core causing both of my eyes to turn the sky blue the servant so desperately loved. I clawed my way out of hell with her on my back, unfortunately when she woke up she believed she had found me months earlier being beaten up and saved me," Luna spoke making Alice gasp.

Luna looked up and looked her directly into her eyes, "Crystal, Alex and Serenity had all seen us crawl out of hell and joined us on the force of good, they went along with your memory in my pleading, I did not want the servant to remember her time in hell, she took it upon herself in her subconscious to name herself Alice," Luna whispered as tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Alice to was watching her with wide eyes. "I remember Lune," Alice sobbed making Luna rush forward and hold her pack mate tightly as she cried.

Luna released her and wiped away her tears, "Hush now don't you cry, don't let life drag you down, fight the tears and smile, it annoys those who wish to destroy you," Luna murmured making Alice sniffle as she straightened her back and wiped away her tears. "I can't stay with you, you will get hurt, don't worry I will always be near," Luna spoke softly at the three who had grown so very close to her heart including one who seems to warm her heart in ways she couldn't understand.

Shifting in her wolf she turned and galloped out of the barn and into the woods, leaving the three hunters in stunned silence. Luna softly stopped on the edge of the woods as she watched Sam sprint out of the barn calling for her to come back, his pale green eyes locked with her sky blue ones who held sadness before she turned and ran through the woods. Her paws pounded against the floor, the only song filling her ears was the pounding of her own heart, while she ran she tilted her head upwards to watch the stars.

Upon reaching a flat rock on the top of the hill she leaped up and watched down at the barn as the three ran around shouting for her and calling her name, Luna's heart called out for them as she tilted her head back and howled her mournful song. The song danced from her chest in a heartbreaking rhythm that caused her chest to ache, "Silver wolf where have you been, roaming the woods alone, with only the moon to keep you company, leaving behind your pack mates, hoping that they can forgive you, leaving no sound but my disgrace," she howled before turning and running farter into the woods.

Over the next few weeks Luna followed the brothers and Alice as they searched for her across the country, hearing a glimpse of a large white wolf sent them off again. Luna felt her heart break all over at Sam's bedraggled appearance, he hadn't slept in weeks, his eyes so saddened, Alice cried herself to sleep every night and Dean had gotten even more snappy but she saw him looking into the woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Tonight they were going after a vampires nest that was in a town where they went to find Luna but when they found no trace they took out their anger a disappointment in the cases.

Luna watched them enter the barn where the vampires rested and listened to the sound of fighting, the three were winning of course but she always stuck around to make sure that they got out safe. Flicking an ear she rested on her belly with her head on her paws as she listened to them fight, Sam's voice helped calm her, even if it was shouts and grunts of anger it still soothed her. Luna heard a twig crack behind her, twitching an ear in that direction she lifted up her head to glare into the shadows, no scent reached her nose but her instincts were telling her to run far and far away.

A shout was heard from the barn causing Luna to quickly jerk her head to face it, straining her ears towards it not noticing the figure until it was too late. A strange smelling cloth dropped over her muzzle making her whine as she attempted to squirm away but was held into a firm grip, holding her breath didn't do her much good as she took a single breath of air black spots danced in front of her vision before darkness settled on her and she dropped to the ground.

Sam's POV

"Come on Dean we have to keep looking!" I shouted glaring at my older brother who was just lying on the bed and blankly staring at the TV with Alice right next to him. "Fine I'll go out on my own," I snapped turning to stalk towards the door and jerking it open just as Ruby rushed it, "What do you want?!" I snapped in no mood to deal with her. She looked at me with wide eyes and said words that made my heart stop, "They've captured Luna."


	7. Chapter 6

Luna blinked her eyes as she looked around at the barn she was in, she was strapped to a table where she wasn't able to move. She spotted a shadow and quickly evened out her breath and closed her eyes so that she would seem that she was sleeping, "Why hasn't she woken up yet?!" a gruff voice growled as a finger poked at her cheek. Luna's head limply tilted to the side before returning to its original position, "Here try this," a smooth voice hissed running its fingers across the edge of her lips making her snarl as she snapped towards the fingers as her eyes popped open once more.

Luna glared at the two vampires in front of her who were smirking down at her, "Ah so our bait is alive," the smaller one purred picking up a piece of silver and pressing it onto her belly making her scream as she attempted to jerk away from it. "Now time to make her scream to bring the Winchesters right to us!" the taller one said with a grin making Luna growl as she clamped her lips shut forcing herself not to make a sound as the vampires took a pot of boiling silver and poured it over her belly making her shriek before she bit her lip harshly as tears came to her eyes.

"Dammit scream bitch!" shorty growled as he took a silver knife and sliced up her skin making her whimper as she banged her head backwards but didn't make any other sound. He growled and used the knife to slowly carve into her flesh, slowly skinning her belly so that all you could see were her stomach muscles clenching causing more blood to pump out. Sharp breath emitted from Luna as she clenched her teeth tighter, bent on not making a single sound that would bring the Winchesters and Alice to her.

"Here inject the silver," the shorter one snapped to the taller one making her growl weakly at him as she attempted to squirm away but the leather restraints held her in check. The taller one grabbed a syringe which held a silver liquid that made fear course through her as she whined as she struggled away from the restraints, the taller one grinned menacingly at her as he stuck the needle into her arm before slowly pushing the silver into her blood stream. A piercing scream erupted from her jaws as she strained against the restraints.

The vampire merely laughed at her screamed and cries as the burning silver washed through her body, sobs racked her frame as she attempted to jerk away from the needle that was causing her such pain. The vampire took away the needle and flicked her arm making her scream again as the silver soaked away all the strength from her body and amplified any pain that was inflicted upon her. She could already feel her sky blue eyes bleeding silver as she cried silver drops that sizzled when they reached her skin making her cry out once more.

The two vamps began to inflict pain upon her weakened frame drawing out screams until her throat was so raw it felt like she was swallowing fire for every scream that echoed from her vocal cords. Suddenly it stopped the table she was on tilted upwards to a standing position to show all three hunters had come for her "Run," she croaked more silver tears dripping down her face when one vamp suddenly pinched her making her scream and strain against the restraints with a sob before her body hung limp.

"Do you know what silver does when injected in liquid form in a shifter, they become so weak its like their babies, any tiny amount of pain is amplified that's why so many hunters use it for torture, look at her, so weak and helpless," the vampire laughed grabbing her face to face him. Luna gathered the blood in her throat and spat it in the vampires face making him hiss as he lashed out and slapped her across the face. Only a wince was received from her before her head dropped, her body too weak to hold it up as she cried those silver tears.

"Let her go!" Sam shouted glaring at the vampires just as more came pouring through the barn, "I really don't think I want to I mean look we have the legendary Silver Wolf restrained by pieces of leather, too weak even to lift her head," Shorty chuckled as he lifted up Luna's head once more only to drop it and scramble backwards. Luan lifted up her head to reveal two bright blood red eyes making Alice gasp, "Luna don't worry we'll get yo-" she began just as a vampire stabbed her with a sword in the gut making her grunt and a shriek erupt from her jaws.

Luna growled, the growl loud like a crack of thunder as she strained against the restraints her blood red eyes glaring at the vampires who were slowly stepping away. In a flash the three hunters were tied to chairs and alone with Luna who was growling and snapping at the air as her muscles bulged with every jerk. The restrained soon ripped making her fall to the floor as black hair sprouted from her skin and her wolf grew two times as large making Dean curse as the three hunters watched her with wide eyes.

Luna stumbled forward to Alice who was breathing heavily, "Hey stay away from him!" Dean shouted as Luna turned towards Sam and stumbled towards him the silver making her limbs shake as she collapsed in front of him. She lifted her large head and rested it on his lap with a low whine as she drowsily looked up at him, her teeth nipped at the restraints on his arm gently as not to bite him. When they were broken she stumbled back and looked at Sam expectantly as if waiting for his every command.

"Uh fetch?" Sam spoke making Luna grin wolfishly before turning and sprinting out of the barn, while she was gone Sam untied the other two as they scrambled to their feet and warily watched the barn door where Luna had sprinted out. Luna stumbled in her black coat now holding new wounds making the others eyes widened as they spotted her maw which was coated in thick red blood. She stopped in front of Sam and opened her mouth to drop different body parts making him gag as he stepped backwards.

"Holy shit, those are the vampires," Alice whispered with wide eye as she watched Luna whose blood red eyes rolled into the back of her head before she dropped to the side and passed out.


	8. Chapter 7

Luna woke with a groan as she clutched her pounding head and leaned up into sitting position before looking around and realizing that she was in one of Bobby's extra rooms. Sliding out of bed she stumbled forward as her legs were wobbly and leaned against the wall for support, "How did I get here?" Luna questioned out loud not remembering a thing after she had blacked out. "We took you, but hell it was hard that black wolf of yours is as heavy as fuck!" Luna heard Dean exclaim causing her head to jerk up towards the door where he stood.

"Why am I here?" Luna asked softly moving to sit down on the bed as Dean shook his head at her, "Dude you told us you were Lucifer's pet and then ran off, we didn't know where you were or even if you were okay!" Dean snapped glaring at her. "I wasn't that far, I kept near when you went on missions to make sure you guys were safe, I just kept my distance," Luna explained looking down at her hands which were wrapped in white gauze. "Yeah well we looked everywhere for you," Dean grumbled crossing his arms as he halfheartedly glared at Luna.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake!" Luna heard Alice snap as she smacked Dean over the head making him whine and Luna chuckled at their actions, it was obvious they liked one another. "Luna I'm so glad you were okay," Alice said gripping Luna in a tight hug, "We we're so worried, especially Sam," Alice whispered in Luna's ear making her smile as hugged her back. "Alright Alice no need to suffocate the girl, Sam's out back," Bobby said adding a wink at the last sentence towards Luna causing a pale blush to coat her cheeks.

Dean chuckled as he led Alice away for Luna to get dressed, Luna slipped on a pair of pants and pulled on one of Sam's shirts over her small frame. She silently walked down the hallway towards the backdoor where Sam would be waiting, feeling butterflies in her belly at seeing him closer than 100 feet away made her want to dance around but she pushed the feeling away. Slowly opening the door Luna peeked out to see Sam glaring at his shoes with his hands in his pockets, Luna silently walked off the porch and towards him.

"Sammy?" she whispered softly making his shoulders tense as he turned around to fix his glare on her, her hand snatched backwards from where it was going to touch his shoulder as she looked down at her bare feet. "Sorry," Luna murmured knowing that only Dean was able to call him that, she turned around to go back into the house but his harsh voice stopped her. "Sorry for what?! For leaving us! Leaving us to worry! Leaving us to look for you?!" Sam snapped and Luna could feel his cold glare burning in her back.

"I guess for everything," she answered hearing him scoff behind her, "I'll be in my room if you want to talk," she murmured as she walked back up the porch steps. "Of course! You make it seem like I'm the bad guy!" Sam grumbled under his breath, "No I'm not! I'm trying to give you some space when all you obviously want to do is fight!" Luna shouted spinning around to face him with a pleading face. He scowled at her face before storming past her, completely ignoring her as she watched him walk away.

Luna had walked outside with a hopeful heart and he left it crushed, looking down at her gauze covered hands she turned and walked off the porch and away from the house until she reached an empty car where she sat in the heat of the sun, staring off into the distance blankly. Luna could feel her broken heart dragging itself together with blocks placed around it to protect it as she forced herself to get out of the car. Her lips pulled up into a cheery smile as she was determined to act as if nothing had happened between her and Sam as she walked back into the house.

"Luna you okay?" she heard Alice ask, "Yep just fine," Luna spoke with a shrug as she walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast since cooking usually calmed her down. "You guys want pancakes?" Luna asked with a bright cheery smile as she turned to face the confused faces of Dean and Alice who were watching her like she was crazy. Luna rolled her eyes as she could already feel herself slipping back into her old self, before she met Alice, "Take a picture guys it lasts longer," she sang sarcastically as Luna began to make pancakes.

"Why is she acting like this?" Dean whispered to Alice just soft enough so that Luna couldn't hear, "She acted like this in Hell, it's her defensive act when someone hurts her, she acts as if everything's okay but really she's crying on the inside," Alice whispered with wide eyes as she watched Luna. "What the fuck did Sam say," Dean growled as he stood up and stomped off to find Sam who must have said something to put Luna in this state, even if she was all smiles he could see the broken look in her eyes and it was killing him, he saw Luna as a little sister.

Luna watched Dean stomp away with a frown before shrugging and turning to cook the pancakes with her back to Alice, 'Does Dean hate me too,' she thought silently as she began to hum before she could barely hold in the tears. She quickly finished up the pancakes before retreating to her room and immediately blasted music and turned on the shower as she hopped in just as the tears began to streak down her face. Luna collapsed on her knees on the bottom of the shower, not even remembering the take off her clothes as emotions poured through her.

Leaning over her knees she sobbed, her chest clenching as she attempted to keep quiet, "Luna?" she heard Alice call, "I'm find just taking a shower!" Luna called her voice breaking slightly as she sobbed and clutched her chest where her heart felt like it was being sliced in half. "Oh Luna," Alice's soft voice made her sob as she avoided looking at her as Alice helped her out of her wet clothes and into dry ones before tucking her into the bed, Luna turned away from the door and slipped into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

"Sammy what the fuck did you say to Luna!" Dean shouted as he stomped into his younger brothers room, "What do you care?!" Sam snapped turning around to glare at him. Dean was interrupted by Alice who raced into the room and slammed Sam up against the wall, she suddenly wrinkled her nose as she leaned closer and took a whiff of Sam's breath before slamming him against the wall before taking a step backwards. "He's been drinking demon blood," she snarled making Dean growl as he launched himself forward and smashed his fist against Sam's jaw.

Luna woke up with a soft sigh and sat up in her bed, not surprised that she was in her wolf form, she usually reverts to it whenever she was either emotionally or physically hurt. She leaped off the bed and trotted over to Sam's room hoping to apologize to him in her wolf form, what she saw made a growl rumble in her throat as Ruby gasped and leaped off of Sam as she whipped to turn and face Luna with fearful eyes. "Luna stop!" Sam shouted as Luna growled and stalked towards Ruby not even listening to Sam.

"Luna," Sam said as he stepped between Luna and Ruby, Luna growled and leaped forward using her weight to knock away Sam as she sank her teeth into Ruby's upper leg making her scream as Luna tossed her into the wall before turning to stalk towards Ruby once more to clutched her leg. Sam stepped between them and kicked at Luna's side as she lunged towards Ruby once more making her stumble as she growled lowly. Sam gave her a kick at the head making Luna whine as she shook her head and looked up at Sam in disbelief.

"Leave Luna!" Sam shouted making Luna flinch before she turned and sprinted out of the door and towards the front door, "Luna?" she heard Alice call as she rammed into the front door, breaking it off of its hinges. Luna shifted into her human form and pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt while in a random car before putting it into drive and driving off and away from the house. Her suitcase was already packed in the trunk of a car, Luna was planning on leaving if things had went bad, she lifted up a hand and wiped away a tear as she pressed harder down on the pedal and left in a cloud of dust.

* Three Years Later *

"Luna duck!" a male voice shouted making the blonde haired girl duck before leaping up and pulling back her silver arrows dipped in dead mans blood to shoot it through the vampires hearts as quick as bullets making the vampires groan as they dropped to the ground. "Thanks Blake," Luna murmured wiping the side of her mouth to wipe off the blood from one of the vampires punches as she walked over to the vampires and cut their heads off with the help of her new partner Blake. Blake Truman was around 6'3, one inch shorter than Sam, she quickly shoved the thought of him out of her mind before turning to face Blake.

Blake had dark red hair and an easy going grin as well as bright green eyes that reminded her of Sam's, the thought of him made her grimace as she looked down at her shoes, "You thinking about him again Loony?" Blake asked softly leaning against the car beside her. "Yeah, he still has my heart," Luna murmured clenching her fists as she forced back the tears, "Well darling we know how to get rid of that, go and steal it back," Blake said with a grin making her roll her eyes. "You just want to eye rape Dean and Sam," she teased him making him snort.

"What you describe them so well," he said with a wink at her, "Dean is taken and so is Sam, idiot," she said with a roll of her eyes as she slid into the car with a soft sigh. 1969 Red Chevrolet Camaro, she had found her baby and patched her up or well Blake patched her up since she was still learning about cars from Blake. "Come on Luna, you haven't seen or even spoken to them since you bailed that day right? Well I say lets go pop a visit and show Sam the new Luna!" Blake said slowly convincing Luna making her groan and bang her head against the back of her chair before she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Bobby, is the group still there?" she asked after ringing up Bobby's number, when getting an affirmative she told him she was dropping by for a surprise visit and not to tell them before hanging up and putting the car in park. On the drive there she was surprised she didn't end up killing Blake as he attempted to satisfy his gay urges by getting all the juicy details about Sam and Dean making her snort and roll her eyes. "Finally were here!" I exclaimed stepping out of the door and slamming it behind me, "What do you not enjoy my company!" Blake exclaimed as he exited the car.

"No your as annoying as shit," I snapped as I threw open the front door and shouted, "I'm Home!" causing all the shouting and chattering and any sort stopped and there was dead silence. "So no welcome home?" I asked with a grin as I stepped into the kitchen with Blake following behind me, "And I brought home a pet, couldn't shake him," I said with a grin making Blake scowl as he glared down at me. "Luna?" I heard a voice making me stiffen, Blake placed a comforting hand on my shoulder making me sigh and relax, "Yes Sam?" I asked turning to face him with an emotionless mask.

"Luna!" I heard a shout as I was scooped into a hug by all five of my friends, "Hey no welcome for me," Blake pouted making everyone stop and turn towards him, "Who are you?" Dean snapped glaring up at Blake making me snicker as I waited for Blake's response. "I'm the man whose going to wish that you were gay because I would fuck you all night long," Blake said completely serious leaving Dean with wide eyes before he turned to face me with a grin. "Nobody can resist me can they?" he asked with a smirk just as Alice smacked him over the head before they turned to face Luna.

"Welcome home Luna," they all said at the same time making Luna smile softly at them but she still felt that her heart was not complete but she would deal with that later, first she would celebrate.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Luna rolled over onto her stomach with a groan, blinking sleepily she sat up and wandered down to the kitchen in only a large t-shirt that was plaid like something Sam would wear. "I see you still wear large t-shirts to bed," Sam's gruff voice made her stop as she turned to face him, "Yeah, always ones that look like yours," Luna admitted looking down at her twisted hands. "Luna I-I wanted to apologize," Sam said softly looking at her with such regret shining in his pale green eyes, Luna smiled softly and stepped forward so that she could put a hand on each of his cheeks.

"Oh Sammy, it's not your fault, in truth I had no right to attack Ruby, it was jealousy which blinded me, you weren't ready," Luna murmured softly gazing up at him, "I'm ready now Luna, Luna god I went crazy when you left, I looked everywhere for you until Dean told me that you might not want to be found," Sam said. "Yeah I went crazy when I left too, I drank too much, acted recklessly until I met Blake, he smacked me upon meeting him cause I hit on him, he reminded me so much of you," Luna said softly.

"He soon became my partner and after I trusted him I spilled my past to him, he still accepted me and we hunted for 2 more years until just yesterday he convinced me to come back," Luna explained not noticing the tears running down her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. Sam lifted up her head, his large hands on her cheeks as he gently kissed her tears away before his lips hovered over hers. Luna gasped as Sam's soft lips brushed against hers making her grip the back of his neck as she smashed her lips against his.

Sam's arms wrapped around Luna's tiny waist like bands of steel as he yanked her flush up against him, one hand traveled up to her hair to tilt her head backwards as he teased the edge of her lips with his tongue making Luna groan as she clutched his hair. Sam nibbled at her lips making her gasp as he plunged his tongue in her mouth, twisting around so that she was pinned to the wall. He lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and ground his hardness against her head making her whimper as they pulled away from one another to gasp for air.

Sam automatically moved down to Luna's neck as he nibbled on it and laid dark hickey's to cover her neck, Luna moved to Sam's neck and repeated the action making him groan and he pressed her harder against the wall. "Whoa!" Luna heard Blake exclaim making her and Sam jump apart both of them flushed and panting, "Damn it Luna, you always get to hot guys!" Blake shouted throwing his hands up in the air as he stomped off like a drama queen. "Finally Sammy," Dean said with a smirk as he stepped out of the living room followed by a grinning Alice.

Alice shoved the two outside and into a random car, "Go get a motel!" she ordered before squealing and sprinting back inside. Luna flushed when Sam started the car and began to drive down the road until he reached a diner, "I think we should have a date before any of that, if that's okay?" Sam asked shyly glancing over at Luna who grinned and nodded at him. He led her inside and they settled on a booth a bit farther away from the others, when the waitress came they both ordered before enjoying their date.

Back at the house Alice was washing the leftover dishes from breakfast when Dean walked up behind her and twirled her around making her slap her soapy hands on her t-shirt. "Opps," she said with a sheepish grin making him roll his eyes as he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, "Hmm one couple has gotten together why don't we follow their example?" Dean propositioned as he nibbled on her neck making her hum as she tilted her head to give him better access, "Hmm I don't know you might have to convince me," she murmured.

Dean devilishly grinned at Alice as he swung her over his shoulder making her squeal as he took the stairs two steps at a time back to his room.

(A/N : I know this one is a bit short but don't worry the next on shall be longer)


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Luna rolled over onto her bed with a slight smile, no she and Sam did not do it, they decided to wait until everything died down. Hopping out of bed Luna grinned as she pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt before heading downstairs.

Rushing downstairs she set on making Sam's favorite breakfast, pancakes, which seemed a bit cliché but she didn't care. Luna hummed as she flipped the pancakes to a random song she had heard on the radio, "Someone's in a good mood," Alice murmured with a grin as she sat down in a seat and watched Luna.

"What don't I have to be happy about?" Luna asked as a slight smile danced across her lips as she slid Alice her plate before making Sam and Deans to take it up to their room. "Uh I'll take Deans," Alice said grabbing her plate as well as Deans from a grinning Luna's hands before rushing upstairs.

Luna watched her go while shaking her head before heading up to Sam's room, "Sam?" Luna called out as she knocked softly on the door. "Yeah? Come on it," she heard Sam's sleepy voice making her smile as she opened the door and showed the pancakes as she stood there awkwardly.

"Um I brought you breakfast," she murmured setting it down on Sam's nightstand before shifting awkwardly once more. "Oh thanks, here let me get changed and I'll eat with you," Sam said with a slight smile at Luna's awkwardness, she nodded and hurried away accidently leaving his plate making him chuckle.

Standing up Sam stretched to crack his back before pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed his plate and heading downstairs where Luna was waiting sitting at the table. Sam slid in next to her and they began to eat, "So do you want to go on a case today with Dean and Alice, we haven't in a while," Sam said with a shrug.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Blake chimed in making Luna roll her eyes, "You won't let us forget about you," she muttered with a slight grin at Blake's gasp. "Bitch please you couldn't forget about me," Blake said with a wave of his hands as he dug into the pancakes that Luna made.

"God Luna I don't know how we survived without your food," Dean groaned as he walked into the kitchen still stuffing his face with the pancakes Luna made. Luna smiled, "Well your not dead so I'm sure you found a way," she said with a chuckle making Dean roll his eyes.

"Alright so guys I have a case, two deaths and all they found were the bones," Alice said walking into the kitchen while holding her laptop. "Alright let's go," Dean said after we've all finished up and we all squeezed into Dean's Impala, Alice sat in the front while Luna sat in the back squished against Sam from Blake taking up too much room.

When the group entered the town Luna felt an uneasy feeling ping in her gut, the moment she stepped out she shifted into her wolf and moved her way in front of the group protectively. "Alright we know something's here," Alice said just as a girl walked out of the woods with many towns people following her.

"Ah yes you do," she spoke her voice making Luna growl and bark loudly snapping her teeth towards the girl. "Awe Luna here I thought we were best pals," she said with a frown as Luna's hackles rose and her lips peeled back into a snarl. Luna back up everyone against the car as she stood in front of them and faced the girl.

The rest of the group was confused until the girls eyes rolled back to reveal her white eyes and the rest of the townspeople eyes turned pitch black. Luna shifted back into a skin tight black suit making Blake huff, "Well I see it works now," Blake grumbled crossing his arms making Luna roll her eyes.

"Guys get out of here," Luna said making Sam snort as he stepped beside her, "As if this is all of our fight," he snapped just as everyone stepped beside Luna. "Awe such loyalty, too bad being loyal to her gets you killed," Lilith said with a wicked grin towards Luna who growled back at her.

Luna shifted into her wolf and leaped towards Lilith as she waved her arms but nothing happened making Lilith gasp as she dodged to the side before giving Luna a good kick to the side. Luna skidded a few feet to the left but she was too angry to be stopped, "You shouldn't have pissed her off," Alice said with a grin as she charged towards the demons who were charging towards the others.

Luna grabbed Lilith's leg and threw her to the side before leaping on top of her as everyone else were fighting demons nobody noticed their position. Luna yelped as Lilith grabbed her special sword and stuck it up her stomach before shoving Luna off, Luna growled weakly as she stumbled to her paws and shook her head.

"You know that wolfs bane is poisonous to you, it works slowly, slowly paralyzing you and making you helpless," Lilith said with a grin as Luna snarled at her. Lilith kicked at her side this time sending her flying into the Impala making the car alarm to go off bringing the others attention towards her and Lilith as well as the demons who were watching with grins.

"Now your loyal followers get to watch you die," Lilith snarled stalking over to Luna, Luna growled from her place on the car hood as she shakily stood ignoring the effects of the wolfs bane. Leaning down Luna gripped the knife and yanked it out of her belly making the impala hood be soon covered in blood.

"I will fight you to the death Lilith and I will not stop from killing you," Luna's voice rang out making Lilith laugh, "Is that a threat?" Lilith asked with a sneer. "No! It's a promise," Luna growled out as she leaped towards Lilith and smashed into her to send Lilith flying.

"You bitch!" Lilith snarled as she lunged towards Luna holding up the silver knife, the others were trying to get to Luna but the demons were holding them back making them watch as Luna got beaten. Luna was thrown against the car again and before she was able to get up Lilith was there grabbing her neck.

Luna snarled and snapped towards Lilith as Lilith put the silver knife against her stomach to stop her from lunging, "Sorry guys, I guess I can't stay up here," Luna whispered in their minds before she lunged forward forcefully sinking the knife into her stomach as she ripped Lilith's head off, officially sending her back to hell.

"Luna!" Sam shouted as the demons quickly left their meat suits and the others sprinted to where Luna was slumped over her belly, surprisingly she shifted into her human form after she killed Lilith. "Damn it Luna! Sacrifice is for the Winchesters!" Dean shouted gripping Luna's shoulders as Sam held her against him.

Luna smiled bloodily at them, "Promise not to get into too much trouble Sammy, and don't try to bring me back, it doesn't work on an abomination like me," Luna whispered touching Sam's cheek, wiping away his tears as they ran tracks down his face. "No don't leave me Luna," Sam said harshly clutching her closer. She winced, "I can feel him dragging me back down, Dean watch out for Sammy, Alice watch out for Dean, and Sammy watch out for these two idiots," Luna spoke softly.

"No!" Sam shouted shaking her shoulders as Luna's head lolled to the side, while her body was still here her soul was down in hell facing Lucifer's anger.


End file.
